Fight Night: Superman vs Thor
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Two of DC and Marvel's most invincible heroes face off for supremacy. Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night! parody of Death Battle, 5 outta 6


**Hey guys. So long story short, Eagle's League, birthday, AC4, Ninja Gaiden 3, Watch Dogs, report card. Wish me luck and hope i pass. Now onto the show!**

* * *

DC and Marvel.

These two companies have produced many powerful heroes. For about 8 decades, their rivalry has been legendary. But now, it is time to settle this once and for all. And what better way than pitting their two most powerful heroes in a battle for supremacy?

Superman, the Man of Steel,

And Thor, Prince of Asgard.

My name is Sea Eagle. Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

_Sea Eagle presents_

_Based on comic book characters by DC and Marvel_

_Starring George Newbern_

_and Rick D. Wasserman_

_Superman vs Thor_

* * *

Born into the dying planet of Krypton, Kal from the house of El was sent to earth by his parents with a goal to preserve human life. He was found by a farmer couple in Kansas, known as the Kents. They then gave him the name Clark Kent. It wasn't until a few years later that the boy found out he had superpowers.

Throughout his adult life, Clark led a life as a Pulvetzer Prize winning reporter after moving to Metropolis. But when trouble is at hand, he would quickly dash to a nearby phone booth, and quickly donned the red and blue to announce his public appearance as the Superman. Able to leap the tallest building, faster than a speeding bullet, and more powerful than a locomotive.

His powers include super strength, flight at immense speeds, heat vision, super breath, and arctic breath. But his powers don't stop there. He also has healing factor, super vision, hearing, and can even see your goddamn soul. Yes, your soul. Basically, it's limitless. But where does it come from?

Well, you see, Superman was able to absorb energy from the earth's sun, due to the fact that it's younger and brighter than Krypton's, able to radiate far more energy. When Superman absorbed the sun's energy, his powers increase immensely. When he absorbs energy from a blue sun, his power doubles instantly. However, he cannont absorb power from a red sun, decreasing his powers. The closer he is to the sun, the more his power increases.

Trained by Batman, he learned pressure point combat, able to disable a person's movements. He is also a master at hand-to-hand combat, and is immune to psychic attacks. He also learned two Kryptonian martial arts, Torquasm-Rao, and Torquasm-Vo. Torquasm-Rao is a heart martial art, in which the heart enters the theta state. And Torquasm-Vo is a mental martial art, allowing Superman to see through illusions and even counter attack.

Superman's insanely powerful! He can stop an F5 tornado with a round of applause, or even survive being the filling for a planet sandwich, or even hold a mini black hole in his hand, or even drag the freaking earth around! Or repair the fabric of reality with his static electricity! Or, here's the weirdest, and most awesome one: punch dimensions apart! He has got to be invincible.

Well, not exactly.

Like I said, Superman's powers come from the sun. So, if he stays out of sunlight for too long, or takes too much damage, his power depletes. Also he is shown to have little resistance to magic attacks. But let's not forget the famous Kryptonite, radioactive fragments from his home planet. Prolonged exposure will eventually kill him.

But still, Superman is awesome, mowing down any villain that dares set foot onto this planet. Everybody beware the Man of Steel.

* * *

In Norse Mythology, Thor is the God of Thunder, Strength, Healing, and…..Oak Trees? Well, he was badass enough to get his own comic book.

Born to the god Odin, he was the Prince of Asgard. When he was little he had a dream of becoming the King of Asgard.

Thor wields the Mjolnir, which is basically a hammer the size of an American football. It is unbreakable, and very powerful. It is a common misconception that Thor's hammer was forged FROM a dying star; it was forged IN a dying star. The reason it was so heavy to wield was that only those who are worthy are able to possess it. He also has the Megingjord, the belt of strength, which doubles his, already insane physique.

Thor's godly powers involve invulnerability, flight, immunity to ailments, and exhaustion, the ability to survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs. He can survive the heat of the sun, and a planet busting explosion. But his most advantageous power is his control over the weather and lightning. He can also summon tornadoes, and cause earthquakes.

During his early stages, though, Thor would lose his powers if he wasn't in possession of his hammer, which is kinda stupid because he likes to throw the damn thing. However, he is shown to be able to use his powers without throughout his stories. Despite not possessing any physical weakness, though, he suffers from a superiority complex. He is rather arrogant, and does not think before he acts. This has gotten his friends in trouble many times.

But despite all that, Asgard's favorite son always find a way to beat the living shit out of his enemies, and is a powerful hero. May the light shine upon the earth as Thor, son of Odin descend from the heavens.

* * *

Fighters, to your mark. The time has come to settle this.

Who will be victorious!? Place your bets, and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's FIGHT NIGHT!

* * *

The city of Metropolis was under attack by the Destroyer armor. Civilians were running everywhere in panic. Lucky for them, before the Destroyer could do some major damage, Superman flew into the scene. He quickly punched the Destroyer out of Metropolis with a single punch. The crowd cheered at the Man of Steel's easy victory.

"Another day, another rescue." he said as he flew off.

He patrolled the streets once more. Everything seems peaceful, until he heard a call from about 30 miles away. He flew straight to the source of the voice, and found a Nordic looking man with a hammer. He flew down at the mystery man to interrogate him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Thor, Prince of Asgard, son of Odin." replied the man. "I see you've taken down a Destroyer."

"So that's what that thing was called?"

"You must be a strong warrior to have taken down one of those."

"Thanks."

"Which is why I would like to challenge you to battle."

"A battle? Well, I'd like to fight, but I'm a little busy right now."

"Huh. You fight like a warrior, but you walk and talk like a coward."

And then Superman snapped.

"What did you just call me?" he said.

"You heard me." replied Thor. "Now do you accept my challenge?"

"…Challenge accepted."

"I assume you will put up a good fight."

"Indeed I will."

And then the two got into their stances, and prepared to battle.

FIGHT!

The battle begun. Thor struck first, by throwing his Mjolnir, but Superman easily dodged it. Thor went up to the Man of Steel for a hand-to-hand approach. He landed a fury of punches at Superman, but they were all blocked. The Mjolnir made a quick turn, and went back to Thor, striking the back of Superman's head. Thor then swung his hammer, slamming Superman upwards.

"Have at the!" yelled Thor as he summoned a lightning bolt from the sky.

Superman quickly dodged the bolt, and flew down to Thor. The Prince of Asgard saw him coming, and flew upwards to strike with his hammer. However, Superman quickly punched his face, stunning him. And then, he landed a combo on him before punching him down to the ground.

He fired a laser beam from his eyes to Thor, but he spun his Mjolnir to shield himself from the beam. Superman then flew down on Thor again, but this time he dodged the incoming attack. He slammed his hammer down to the ground, causing an earthquake. Superman was losing his balance, but he managed to fly off the ground and avoid the earthquake.

However, he was quickly met up with a lightning bolt, straight from the Mjolnir. Thor quickly flew up to him to attack. However, Superman hit first, disabling his body with Pressure Point attacks. Thor plummeted to the ground, slamming it hard.

"What in the name of Valhalla!?" he said.

"Give it up, you're outmatched." said Superman.

"Hah! I have not begun to fight yet."

And then, Thor broke free from the pressure point disabling. He quickly struck Superman with his Mjolnir, several times. However, the Man of Steel was able to break the combo, and froze Thor with his arctic breath. He punched Thor high up to the sky, and slammed him back down. Thor quickly regained, and landed safely on his feet.

He spun the Mjolnir around, creating a tornado. Superman was trapped inside, spinning around like crazy. But he quickly regained, and clapped his hands, stopping the tornado. He let out a sigh of relief, but then he was hit with lightning from the sky. Thor then followed with a throw of his hammer, and Superman was stunned. He quickly flew up, and repeatedly slammed the Superman with his hammer, and then, he smashed him to space, not coming back down.

"Hah. So much for a mighty warrior." bragged Thor.

KO!

.

.

.

.

.

JK.

Like pretty much every fan work involving Superman, he landed on the sun, going inside it, and absorbing its energy. Just a few minutes later, he went out of the sun, and blasted off towards earth, all covered up in heat and fire. Thor heard Superman from miles, miles away, and quickly powered up his Mjolnir with lightning.

"Back for another round, huh?" he said.

He fired a giant lightning bolt at Superman, but it was no use. He was too strong. He decided to go for a more physical approach. He spun his Mjolnir around, covered up with lightning, and then he struck. He aimed his lightning covered hammer at the flying fireball that is the Man of Steel, attempting to clash with his attack. The two yelled out battle cries, LOUD battle cries.

And then…contact.

The explosion was so bright, and so big, it practically covered up two entire cities. Both Superman and Thor was caught up in the explosion, and tried to hang on as long as they can. They let out screams as they took the hit from the blast.

When the explosion cleared, there was a crater, a wide crater, and right in the middle of it was Superman, landing safely on his feet, and Thor, buried in the ground, with his arms and legs popping out, and his hammer somewhere even further.

"Wow. What a magnificent strength." he said as he dug himself out. "I admit defeat, mighty warrior."

"Good. You put up a good fight was well." replied Superman.

"I shall forever remember this defeat as a lesson; never battle anyone you cannot defeat."

"Good lesson. But there times when you have to fight enemies you cannot defeat. You just have to grow stronger with every fight."

"Indeed. It was a good battle, Superman."

"Good battle."

And then, Thor, in pain, walked over to his hammer, and flew off to Asgard once more while Superman flew back to Metropolis, patrolling the streets once more.

KO!

* * *

Damn, that was awesome! I'm making that my new favorite Fight Night!

Thor might be more brutal than Superman, but his strategic skills were far weaker than the supercomputer brain of the Man of Steel.

You might think Thor's magic lightning was enough, but Superman has fought, and defeated, Black Adam, who has an entire fighting style based on, oh hey, look at that! Magic lightning.

If Thor understood Superman's connection to the sun, and attempts to destroy it, the supernova would blast all the way past Mars, and take out 4 realms at once. If that wouldn't get him exiled from the throne, I don't know what will.

So Thor's only option was to outmatch the Man of Steel in Strength, Speed, and Durability.

_Strength-Superman_

In Superman vs the Elite, Superman was shown to be able to lift 200 quintillion tons with one hand. Strong enough to move the earth out of orbit, and barely enough to lift up my ex-girlfriend. Haha!

_Speed-Superman_

Superman was able to fly to the sun and back in about 2 minutes. This means that Superman can fly up to a speed of 9.4 billion km/hr. But he was fighting Wonder Woman at the time, so it's likely he could go faster. According to Batman, he was able to fly at the speed of 17 billion km/hr, and nobody argues with Batman.

_Durability-Superman_

It was implemented that Superman could survive 15 exploding suns to the face! But I'd like to think of it as an exaggeration. But he has survived a supernova before, which has a force of 10 octillion megatons.

So, Superman's stats have been calculated, let's look at Thor's now.

_Strength-Thor_

The Mjolnir was made up of a metal called Uru, a special Asgardian metal, not from a dying star. But assuming that the Uru has the same properties as the core of the Neutron star, the densest star of all, and assuming the hammer is made up entirely of that material, by calculating the dimensions, we're able to calculate that Thor's hammer weighs at least 4.6 trillion tons.

And in the belt of strength, and Thor has the power of 9.2 trillion tons.

_Speed-Thor_

Thor is able to escape a black hole. The speed it takes to flee from a black hole is the speed of light, over 1 million km/hr.

_Durability-Thor_

Thor is able to survive a planet busting explosion. The minimum amount of force it takes to obliterate the planet is at least 53 quadrillion megatons.

So, now that we calculated the stats of both combatants, let's compare them to each other.

_Superman Thor_

_ 200 quintillion tons – Strength – 9.2 trillion tons_

_ 9.4 billion km/hr – Speed – 1 million km/hr_

_ 10 octillion MTs – Durability – 53 quadrillion MTs_

Holy shit! Not even close!

So, in the end, Thor's skills just weren't that electrifying.

The winner is Superman.

* * *

Next time, on Fight Night…

.

.

.

.

Lightning cracked all over the place, the skies were dark, and nothing was visible to the human eye. The placed looked trashed, and it was filled with sweets. No other human was in sight.

And then lightning struck, showing a face. A brutal, deadly, emo-ish, racer's face.

* * *

**So? Did you guys enjoyed it? Please review, favorite and follow.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
